Starting a new
by Reju
Summary: This takes place after Advent Children, it has been many years and the team has been reunited again to fight for the planet


Okay, this takes place 2 years After AC. Even though I do not know what happened lets just pretend I did?

Prologue

"What the hell happened?" A man asked his voice was deep and masculine. He stepped out of the shadows his skin dark and black. He had a gun on one of his hands. He looked around he was unsure what happened but he was rather frantic. "Anybody here?" he called out not getting a reply. "Cloud, Tifa, Any body?" Barret walked along the path as he entered a bar. "7th Heaven, boy do I miss this place." He said his eyes welling up but he refused to cry. He sat on a stool the only one available as everything was destroyed. He sighed as he knew they all moved on. "Cloud...Tifa...Aeris...Vincent...Cid...Yuffie...and Red. You all went your own way." He said softly as he stood up. He walked out the bar his eyes filled with tears, yet he still refused to cry. "Daddy, are you ready to go?" a girl asked. Barret looked at her and sighed. "Yes Marleane, lets go home." he said picking her up and walked out of the ruined area.

Chapter one the meeting

A blond haired man walked up. A sword dangled from his back. He adjusted his glasses as he sat by a lake. "Aeris...I miss you." he said as he touched a ribbon on his left arm. The smooth silk was pink and it was relaxing at the touch. "Cloud...I am still here, I am just waiting for you to come to me. I love you cloud, and you are always in my thoughts." A gentle voice called out as the lake began to ripple. Cloud stood up a tear fell from his eye. "Men don't cry cloud." he said to himself as he hopped on his Fenror. He began to ride out of the mystic place but stopped a blank look on his face. "Aeris…why do you stay here? How do I revive you…is….it…even possible?" he stuttered as he got of his bike. "Love….Cloud…you need love." Her voice said and Cloud fell to the ground. His eyes were closed and his body seemed dead.

"Hurry up!" A girl's voice called out as she rushed around. Her long black hair streaming all over the place. "But…..why?" a small boys voice called out. He walked down the stairs his red hair fell into his eyes. "Tifa…I am tired." He said softly as he pulled on his coat. "It is Saturday; I do not need to be up this early." Tifa looked at him a small smile on her eyes. "We are going to see cloud." She said softly as the boy began to smile. "We are?" he asked excitedly as he rushed out the house. He hopped into the plane and looked around. "Hey Vincent you plan on seeing Cloud?" he asked laughing. Yuffie walked up also same with Cid and Red. "We all are." They said with a laugh together. The boy smiled as he walked around. "Well looks like Cloud will be having a party." He said laughing.

Cloud awoke he blinked as he looked around. 'How did I get into the church?" he asked as he stood up. "Why does Aeris always talk to me, but why is it only in the city of the ancients and here at the church?" he asked himself. Just then a large plane was heard landing outside the church. Cloud walked to the door of the Church to see many people jump out. "Tifa? Yuffie? Vincent? Red? Cid? Denzel? You all came? Wow." He stuttered his jaw dropping. Tifa walked up and winked. "We figured you needed to be comforted." She said as she hugged him. "I missed ya bud. Three months ago work and taking care of Denzel just got tough and I had no time to visit you. He missed ya a lot." She said softly as she released the hug. Cloud nodded and ushered everyone in. "Heh, sorry it is not so um……clean." He said softly. His eyes fell to the flower bed as it seemed to have gotten very bloomy. "The flowers are so pretty, Aeris would be so proud of you cloud." Yuffie said slyly as she picked one. Cloud winked at her giving the thumbs up. "It was all her." He said softly as he looked at his friends. "So, you seem lively; have you finally put it in the past?" Red asked his voice soft and kind yet still harsh and strong. Cloud shrugged. "Now why ask that?" Cid said calmly trying to hold his uncontrollable temper. Red chose to ignore him and walked along the Church. Vincent stood there quiet his eyes gazing outside. "I wonder how Barret is doing." He said softly his voice trialing like the wind. Tifa shrugged as she glanced out the window. "Looks like cloud went to go take Denzel sword training. Well, if we knew where he went after the battle, we could visit him." She said her voice kind and gentle. She knelt down and brushed her hands across the flowers. Their pink buds rubbed on her gentle smooth skin, the flowers were soft and Tifa could have sworn she felt Aeris touch her. "That was weird." She whispered then stood up. "So, up for a little adventuring like we use to?" Cid asked a sly smirk on his face. "Cid, we are too old, we are not as strong as we use to be. And Cloud may not be emotionally stable." Tifa said her voice soft so Cloud could not hear. Red laughed as he walked over to Cloud. The two whispered to each other and everyone stood there dumbfounded. Cloud turned around and winked giving thumbs up. "I am up for it, lets go and fight some monsters." He laughed then ran to the plane. They all followed him on as they took off. "Be safe you all…for I shall return." A gentle voice said as if it was the wind itself speaking.

Chapter 2

The Crisis

The plane felw steadily as they flew across the area. The mountians were burtiful and livly snow coverd. "Where are we going?" Cloud asked Tifa as she stood there looking out the window. "You will see." She said. She looked at the mountians remembering their days up here. "Cloud, do you remember when we fought, when we saved things? Now I feel as if we lost...I know we beat Kadaj, but Midgar...and the inoccent people." Cloud looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tifa, we won...we stoped Kadaj, and Sephiroth...we saved the planet." Tifa looked up at him as he spoke. "But we did not save the city." She said softly a tear fell from her eye. "Everytime we fight somone or something dies. First it was Aeris, now...it was Midgar. Whats next Cloud? What is going to die this time? What if it is us? What if this time it is the planet?" Cloud looked at her as she spoke his eyes wide. He was not going to cry, men don't cry. "Tifa, it is all over." He said softly hugging her. "Cloud...I...I love you." Tifa said her eyes full of tears. Cloud opend his mouth to respon but she put her finger to his lips. "I know you love Aeris, and she loves you." Cloud just looked at her wide eyed. Tifa finally dropped her fingers and cloud stared at her before speaking.

"I...I...Tifa, you are my friend, I am sorry but I only think of you as a friend." Cloud said softly then walked away. Tifa sat down again tears falling from her eyes. "I am sorry Cloud, that I can not be as good as Aeris." Tifa wisperd.

Cloud Walked down the halls of the ship coming out on the docks. He smiledd slightly as the wind blew his hair back. The sky was lovely as the sun began to set shades of blue and yellow mixked together making a ray of colors. Cloud walked over to the bars and looked down. They were just hitting land. The grass blew as the plane flew over it. The ship slowly decreased as they began to land. "Aeris, I promise...we will be together one day." Cloud wisperd as cid came out. "Hey cloud, lets go. We are now at the anceint city." Cid said a smile on his face. Cloud turned around and faced his old friend. "Why?" He asked softly Clouds voice low. Cid smiled and walked down the stairs. "Youll see." HE said a grin on his face. Cloud watched as Cid walked down and Cloud followed after. Comming out of the ship everyone waited. Everyone but barret that is. Cloud looked at his watch it was a quarter to 9. "Why so late?" Cloud asked he was still heart broken and it was visibly clear. Tifa walked over to him she handed him a jewl. It was white and rather shiny. "What is this?" Cloud asked he was confused as it seemed to be meteria, yet it was firm and seemed to be a jewl at the same time. "It is a tear." Tifa said softly. Cloud looked at her. He knew what she ment, but he was astonished. He was not sure as to who's it was. But he had a good idea. "Make a wish and plant it." Yuffie said as perky as ever. Cloud nodded and closed his eyes. "I wish Aeris was back." Cloud said as he burried the jewl. Red smiled as he walked up to Cloud. "You are a good man, I am proud to be your friend." Red said a smile on his battle hardend face. Cloud nodded and mutterd a thank you. Tifa walked up to cloud and hugged him. "We all miss her." She said a smile on her facce. Cloud nodded and began to walk back to the ship. "Not so fast." A voice said over the air. It was dark and cold and seemed of no love or compassion. Cloud turned around gripping his sword as he did. "You seem to miss the one who ruined me. You seem to not understand that I don't die. You seem to not learn the planet is ment to fall." The voice said like a hiss. Yuffie looked around she was so unsure of who it was. "It sounds like...like..." She said gently. The voice then came again cutting her off. "Like Sephiroth? You should have learned Cloud. That I am not one to be defeated that easily. I do not care for the way you all seem to think you can stop me. Wepon will be back, even if I am not. I may just be a spirt to forever wonder, but Wepon will distroy what it needs to so it can rid the planet of you vermin." The voice said and then vanished just as quickly as it came. "Cloud looked around his eyes wide in fear. "Tifa, cid, and Red." You are a team. You will head to the city of the ancients, find any cluse you can." Cloud said with a less sad voice. Just then the Waterd rippled it rushed and swriled almost as if there was an earth quake. "Change of plans Cloud we are going to stay, you can't take wepon alone." Vinicint said his voice dark and cold but yet friendly and caring. Cloud nodded as he drew his sword. THe team got ready for the fight as the water bubbled nd flushed around. A head came out of the water it seemed be rushing up like it was eager for air it seemed to want to taste the cooling chill of the wind. The head finally arose the eyes were slit and glowed a green. The grey skin of the monster was overwhelming as it grew larger. The monster stood there it's tail wisping avross the water it was making Waves the size of trees. Cloud looked on Anciously he rememberd this monster so well he knew what it came for. It came for their life, it came to distroy every creature on the earth. The planet wante to clense itself it wanted to start anew. But was that possible? Cloud did not know. The monster rushed at Cloud and Cloud rushed back his sword drawn and poised for attack. "Cloud no!" Tifa's voice shot out as Cloud and the monster fought.

Chapter three Goodbye Cloud

Yuffie through her battle star at the beast with no luck. Tifa boxed with all her might fists at the ready. Vinicint turned into a beast casting enromus spells. No luck. Red rushed at the beast using his claws and teeth with no luck. Cid used his spear and like everyone else, no luck. Cloud was lying on the ground he had fallen. Blood rushed from his stomache. He opend his mouth no words came out but a pool of blood instead. He was going dizzy he could hear the sounds of the battle but darkness was taking over his eyes. "Cloud...They need you...you can't die yet." A voice said only Cloud could hear. The voice was that of a girls , a girl Cloud knew all to well; it was Aeris. Cloud closed his eyes he was to weak to keep them opend. A tear fell on his stomache healing him. Cloud thought it was rain but yet it seemed like a tear he was to far gone to know. He opend his eyes as one fell on his face and he slowly stood up his energy back. Cloud grabbed his sword as it began to glow yellow. Cloud Rushed at the monster with all his might slicing it countless times. It was not strong enough, but strong enough to get rid of his balance. THe monster fell it utter agner as it lashed it's tail at Cloud. Cloud flew back as he cut the Tail off. And he fell. The monster crashed into the water as it all fell on him. Wepon could only see blue and breath the water as it drowned. It open it's chest as it fired a beam of greatness into the sky. Showers of yellow light felll tothe earth burning everything it touched. Cities fell as people ran to their homes diening in the process. Cloud fell to the ground blood gushing out. Denzel who had been sitting there in utter terror regained consiosness and grabbed Cloud. "No...CLoud be strong don't die!" He yelled tears streaming from his face. The group all huddled around his body the put their hand on Denzel's shoulder. Tifa stepped up to Cloud a tear in her eye. "Denzel, take care of Tifa for me." Cloud said as he closed his eyes. It was his last time and darkness swirled around Cloud as everything vanished from veiw.

Chapter 4 the last battle

The Team stood there over Clouds body as the light fell from the dark sky. "Goodbye old friend." THey all said and Walked onto the plane. THey flew for hours over the world everytown distroyed. "Barret, Marleane, they are dead I am sure." Tifa said softly as they landed in what use to be midgar. Barret rushed out of the flames with Mareleane as they team stood there in amazment. "Barret your all fight!" Yuffie said happily. Barret nodded as he looked at his daoughter. "Marleane, she is..." He wisperd setting her down. "No, she can't be!" Tifa said running to the girls body. Denzel walked to his freinds lifeless body hugging her. "Are we all going to die Tifa?" Denzel asked he was lost and taken aback by all the danger. Barret looked around he then opend his mouth but shut it knowing what had happend to Clou. "Wepon, I saw him in the distance, Cloud died right?" Barret said softly as he took his moment to mourn the loss of his friend. "Yes, but he died saving us atleast." Red said softly. They team stood there now mourning the loss of their friend...Marleane. Tifa looked up at barret she hugged him. "She was like a daughter to me." Tifa said crying. Barret nodded. "She loved you like a mother." Barret responded. Tifa looked up into his eyes as barret gazed into hers. THe two leaned in for a kiss as their lips locked. The gentle silkiness of Tifa's lips pushed against the battle hardend rough lips of Barrets. They let go after a minute of kissing. The group looked at eachother as the last of ligts fell. They were the only ones left on the Planet, but yet they seemed to get weaker. They fell to their knees none able to say their goodbyes to eachother as the light fell gashing out sikness and pain to them. The planet was empty as the water pushed against the shore. The soke and fire began to vanish as did the cities and carnage. THe world was now regenerating itself it was finally healed from all the corruption it had faced. And the Mako energy would be restored to it's rightfull amount.

Epiloge

Cloud opend his eyes flowers were around him. Yellow and pink were all he could see. He stood up he knew this place well everytime he met Aeris in one of their meetings he was here. Yet she was no where to be found. "Cloud!" A voice called out as Cloud turned around. Aeris was there and he opend his arms to hug her. Their lips met as the were intangled in eachothers love. The flowers blew to the sky as they were now standing on clouds. Cloud looked up at the golden gates and nodded. "Aeris, are you ready to enter the promised land?" he asked her. Aeris nodded a smile on her teared face. Cloud rubbed them off her skin was smooth and silky. "I have waited all my life for this." She said as she grabbed his hands and they walked in together. The sun shone on them and Cloud looked around. He had enterd the promised land the land Sephirtoh so eagerly tried to find, yet only those who had discoverd in life what their promised land was would find it. And they had to wait for death to enter it.


End file.
